Io voglio essere il tuo fidanzato
by MOON- Tsuki
Summary: - ¿Q- qué es lo que acabas de decir? – sin dudas Antonio acababa de ser agarrado de sorpresa por el joven italiano que estaba frente a él.


¡Otra vez yo! XD No tengo nada que hacer entonces me puse a escribir fics otra vez XD. Hoy tengo ganas de escribir algo sobre mis dos chicos preciosos: Antonio (España) y Lovino (Romano) XD. Disculpen si hago a Antonio medio tonto y a Lovino muy malhumorado, así me gustan XD.

Bueno, ya saben, estos chicos preciosos no me pertenecen ni en este ni en otros mundos, pero tal vez en otro universo XD... let's start! XD

**Importantes:**

"_Pienso pienso_": Pensamientos (duh! XD)

P.O.V.: 3era persona

---

**Io voglio essere il tuo fidanzato**

Estaba sentado frente a él, con el rostro completamente rojo como un tomate y con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Simplemente no podía creer lo que acababa de salir de sus labios.

- ¿Q- qué es lo que acabas de decir? – sin dudas Antonio acababa de ser agarrado de sorpresa por el joven italiano que estaba frente a él.

- Yo… - Lovino estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por hablar - ¡yo no he dicho nada, idiota!

Y sin previo aviso, el italiano le dio un cabezazo en el estómago que dejó al pobre español sin aliento por un buen rato. Definitivamente, Lovino no iba a permitir que esas palabras volvieran a escaparse de sus labios, no ahora que Antonio podía entenderlas. "_Maldigo el momento que le enseñé un poco de mi idioma a ese idiota_" pensaba Lovino mientras avanzaba a paso veloz a su habitación. Antonio por su parte se estaba recuperando del ataque sentado en el piso de su habitación, todo había sido tan repentino que no lograba entender que había pasado.

***

Hacía ya 4 semanas atrás que Antonio le preguntó a Lovino si podría enseñarle un poco de su idioma porque le era un poco complicado entenderlo cuando se enojaba y el italiano luego de pensarlo por unos segundos aceptó a regañadientes. Todas las noches, luego de la religiosa siesta que tomaba Antonio (y que hacía que Lovino tomara con él) se sentaban juntos en la cocina a que Lovino le enseñara algo nuevo de su idioma mientras dejaban que el arroz de la paella terminara su cocción o el agua de la pasta estuviese lista. A Lovino no le causaba mucha gracia tener que enseñarle al español, pero sentía que no tenía otra opción. ¿Total? La paga siempre era una rica cena y tomates frescos cortados en tajadas, definitivamente no podía quejarse.

- ¿Esto que es? – preguntaba de vez en cuando Antonio.

- ¡"Domenica, domenica"! – Lovino usualmente respondía enojado cuando ya había explicado un significado varias veces – te dije que "domenica" es "domingo", idiota.

- Lo siento Lovi – replicaba el español con una sonrisa – no es muy sencillo para mi aprender tu idioma, por mas que nuestros idiomas se parezcan hay palabras que no suenan igual.

- Eso es porque eres un idiota, tu idioma y el mío son muy parecidos, para mi es muy sencillo tu idioma, lo mismo debería ser para ti… - Lovino quedó un momento en silencio y volteó a ver a Antonio - ¡y no me digas Lovi jodido idiota! – dijo enojado y con una gran necesidad de darle un cabezazo en el estómago, pero se contuvo.

Luego de un buen rato, Antonio se levantó para terminar de preparar la cena. Esa noche decidió que haría spaghetti con salsa de tomate, sabía que así aplacaría el mal humor de su amigo y la paz volvería a su hogar (sin contar que así se aseguraba no ser atacado con un cabezazo al estómago). El español era muy conciente que no era un buen alumno, pese a que hacía sus mayores esfuerzos simplemente no le era sencillo entender el idioma de Lovino.

- Espero te guste la cena de hoy Lovi – dijo Antonio con una sonrisa y un plato grande en cada mano.

- ¡Te he dicho que no me llames…! - pero Lovino no pudo terminar de hablar al ver el gran plato de spaghetti con salsa de tomate que se hallaba frente a él.

- Espero te guste Lovi – el español se sentó a su lado sonriente – es la paga de hoy.

La cena fue rápida, Lovino no podía resistirse a su amado tomate y comió rápidamente (incluso se atragantó un par de veces). Una vez que terminaron, Antonio se levantó para recoger todo y lavar los platos mientras su amigo lo observaba, era la rutina de siempre: mientras Antonio lavaba todo, Lovino no podía evitar mirar a otro lado que no fuese hacía el español. No recordaba cuando había empezado a parecerle fascinante ver a Antonio por varios minutos, simplemente no podía ver a ningún otro lado que no fuese a él y pesé a que Antonio notaba como el italiano lo observaba, nunca decía nada, ¿total? No le fastidiaba ese hecho en lo más mínimo.

- Hey Lovi – el español había terminado de limpiar todo y ambos se dirigían a sus habitaciones.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Sería posible que hoy me enseñes mas palabras y frases en tu idioma?

Lovino lo pensó por unos momentos, la verdad es que lo único que quería era echarse en su cama y dormir, pero por algún extraño motivo que no lograba entender (o no quería entender) nunca podía negarse a Antonio.

- De acuerdo, pero sólo serán 3 o 4 frases nuevas y eso es todo.

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación del español ya que era la más amplia (y tenía un escritorio). Se sentaron y comenzaron, sin embargo nuevamente Antonio no lograba entender nada.

- ¡Sei un idiota non capisci niente! – Lovino estaba nuevamente de muy mal humor y empezaba a perder la paciencia.

- Lo siento Lovi, es que hablas tan rápido que no logro entender ni la mitad de lo que dices.

- Ya estabas entendiendo hace un par de días, no puedo creer que no recuerdes nada de lo que te enseñé ayer, menudo idiota.

- Dame una última oportunidad Lovi – Antonio nuevamente ponía esa sonrisa a la que el italiano no podía negarse.

- ¡Es la última! Si no entiendes lo que voy a decir nunca mas te enseñaré nada, ¿ok?

- De acuerdo – Antonio sonrió y Lovino rogó a los cielos que no lo hiciera de nuevo, no podía negarse a esa sonrisa.

- Ok… - Lovino meditó por unos momentos alguna frase que pudiese ser sencilla pero en ese momento una frase empezó a rondar en su cabeza y no era precisamente una buena frase para decir (por mas que en realidad si quería decirla) – "Io voglio essere il tuo fidanzato" – y sabía que se arrepentiría toda su vida.

El español pensó por algunos momentos el significado, cerró lo ojos para recordar mejor todas las palabras que ya había aprendido y entonces volteó rápidamente a ver a Lovino, el cual estaba con las mejillas rojas y sorprendido. Lo había descubierto, lo sabía muy bien, si había entendido lo que acababa de decir.

- ¿Q- qué es lo que acabas de decir? – sin dudas Antonio acababa de ser agarrado de sorpresa por el joven italiano que estaba frente a él.

***

Antonio caminó hasta la habitación de Lovino, la puerta estaba abierta y desde el marco pudo divisar al italiano echado con la almohada sobre su rostro. Dudó por un momento si debía acercarse o no, pero lo hizo y se sentó en la cama, justo a su lado.

- Lovi… – el español posó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del italiano.

- Lo que tengas que decir dilo ya, idiota – la voz de Lovino sonaba triste, estaba seguro de lo que le diría.

- Lo siento Lovi – "_Ahí va_" pensaba el italiano – es que… no he sido buen alumno – "_¿Eh? ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?_" – no he entendido nada de lo que me dijiste.

"_¡¿Eh?!_"

Lovino dio un salto que sorprendió a Antonio. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, el corazón latiéndole a mil y el rostro bastante rojo.

- ¿Me estas diciendo que no entendiste lo que te dije?

- ¡Lovi, lo siento mucho! – Antonio no sabía que clase de reacción era esa, estaba preparado para cualquier cosa, o al menos eso creía.

- ¡Maldición! ¡Pedazo de idiota! ¡Estúpido gilipollas! – Lovino tomó el rostro de Antonio con ambas manos y lo acercó al suyo - ¿Es que acaso eres tan idiota que no te das cuenta cuando alguien te dice que quiere ser tu novio?

- ¿Eh? – definitivamente no estaba preparado para eso.

El italiano de verdad se sentía humillado, enojado, pero por sobre todo totalmente expuesto. No iba a permitir que Antonio lo viese así. Al menos esa era su idea.

- ¡Eres un idiota, ni se te ocurra hablarme de nuevo! – y fue lo último que escuchó de los labios de Lovino, antes que este le propinara un gran y poderoso cabezazo en el estómago para luego irse corriendo y encerrarse en la habitación de Antonio.

- ¿Pe- pero que ha sido todo esto?

Antonio a duras penas pudo levantarse, ese definitivamente había sido el golpe mas fuerte de todos los que había recibido, pero había algo que lo hacía sentir feliz, su querido Lovino no era bueno para esta clase de cosas. "_Pero bueno, poco a poco aprenderá_" pensó el español con una sonrisa. Definitivamente el golpe si que había valido la pena.

---

Un fic de Hetalia, yey :3. Pobre Antonio, debe recibir esas muestras de afecto de su Lovi (¿?) pero no creo que le importe mucho XD. Me encantan esos dos, creo que de todos Antonio es el único que puede entender a Lovino, no creo que haya otro ser en algún universo conocido y por conocer con el poder de sobrevivir a los cabezazos mortales de Lovino XD.

Si les gustó (si no también XD) pueden dejar un review X3.


End file.
